


My Omega

by RickysGoldsworths



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, First Time, Jealous Sherlock, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickysGoldsworths/pseuds/RickysGoldsworths
Summary: John forgets his suppressants and there's only one bed.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 510





	My Omega

John sighed and put the key to their room in his pocket before turning to find where Sherlock wandered off to.

He was still frustrated about the innkeepers not giving them a double room, but that's what they get for trying to get a room so last minute, he supposed.

Sherlock had been talking to that Fletcher kid outside of the inn and John had got his 50 quid, which put him in a slightly better mood.

As they walked to their room that night at the inn, John realized he had forgotten to mention the sleeping arrangements.

"Sorry, they didn't have a double room. This was the best they had," he said, somewhat awkwardly, as they entered the room.

Sherlock only hummed in response and grabbed his pajamas out of his suitcase before disappearing into the en suite.

John sighed and turned to unpack his things nice and orderly, whereas Sherlock will probably just live out of his suitcase.

Sherlock emerged and went to the desk in the corner of the room, to go to his mind palace, probably. The double bed problem probably won't even be a problem with how often Sherlock actually goes to bed and sleeps.

John went to the bathroom and did his evening routine. When he finished brushing his teeth, he reached back into his overnight bag and after a few minutes of digging through it, realized he had left his suppressants at home. With a groan, he picked up his discarded clothes and brought them back to be packed into his suitcase in the bedroom.

He supposed it would be fine since his heats usually didn't happen around this time of the month and if he just encouraged Sherlock to solve the case faster, they would be home in no time, with no need for unexpected visitors to help him out.

John settled into bed and checked a few emails on his phone, before plugging it in, turning off the bedside lamp, and settling himself underneath the duvet to sleep, facing the wall.

A few hours later he woke slightly from the bed dipping behind him. He smiled contentedly, knowing the detective would get a few hours of rest and won't be so cranky the next day, then allowed himself to fall back into a deep sleep.

The next day was normal. In fact, nothing interesting happened for a couple of days and John was getting antsy from not having his suppressants and being surrounded by other Alphas in the inn. But still, Sherlock wandered from location to location then back to another one to see if he had missed any clues, and John had followed him everywhere.

That night was the night he had been separated from the Alpha and he was slightly nervous to wander through the forest at night, completely vulnerable, but he had eventually made his way back to the inn to find Sherlock sitting by the fireplace, nursing a glass of alcohol.

He sensed the fear coming from the Alpha and nearly whimpered as he thought about the Alpha being scared and alone in the forest without him. The shock from the fear Sherlock had experienced immediately left the detective as he turned to look at the fidgeting Omega sitting next to him.

Sherlock studied him for several moments, "You're an Omega?" he asked sharply.

John blushed deeply and looked down at his feet as he nodded, "I seem to have left my suppressants at home," he mumbled.

Sherlock, still slightly trembling, set his glass down and stood up, offering a shaky hand to the Omega.

John looked up at him questioningly.

Sherlock leaned down and put his lips next to John's ear to whisper, "Your concern for me is making your pheromones go crazy. I know you can't tell, but the four Alphas behind you certainly can tell and they're looking at you like you're a feast."

John looked up at him with wide eyes and reached to grab his hand and let himself be led away and down the hall to their room.

Once there, Sherlock let go of John's hand and went to grab his pajamas to change into, but John caught his wrist before he could make it to the loo. "Thank you for saving me back there. I know you know I can't control those things and I'm not very keen on being hassled by random Alphas in an inn," he said.

Sherlock nodded once, "Well it's the least I could do, but please do try and keep your scents under control, it is quite distracting."

"Well if you would just hurry and solve this hound case, we could go home and I could take care of it."

Sherlock just smirked and closed the en suite door behind himself. After a couple of minutes, John heard the shower start. He sighed and changed into his own pajamas and laid down to get some rest.

The next day was almost just as eventful, except John got to pull rank at a military base and he caught Sherlock staring at him a few times afterwards. That night they ate dinner across from each other and every time another Alpha walked by, Sherlock seemed to scoot closer.

The day after that they had worked together in their room to figure out the case and John had suggested that he go to dinner with Henry's therapist. Sherlock had looked almost appalled at the idea, but waved John off and told him to hurry up.

Conversation with the Beta had been so boring, John had almost regretted even volunteering to do it. Before he had even got any good info from her, Dr. Frankland had interrupted them and ruined John's plan. However, Dr. Frankland hadn't left when Henry's therapist did. He stayed and ordered himself a drink, trying to make too-friendly conversation with John.

John, not trying to be rude, stayed and talked to the Alpha, but the scent coming from the other man suggested he wasn't just there for a chat. As the Alpha moved closer, John began sweating a bit. He hadn't been flirted with or courted in so long (well just based on his second gender) in a very long time and he didn't like it one bit. His body told him 'This is not your Alpha. Leave. Go. Now," but he stayed put and prayed someone came to save him.

Sherlock had felt like going down to see how John's 'date' was going from a room over, to get information, of course, but as he locked eyes on Dr. Frankland getting too close to John for his comfort, he strode over and stood over John. The Omega's smell of discomfort was overwhelming and Sherlock wrapped a hand around John's wrist and tugged, "I've found precious information for the case and I require your help right now, John. Come at once," he said sternly.

John immediately stood up and got close to Sherlock.

"Well, John," Dr. Frankland started, "If you ever want to continue this, you know how to get a hold of me," he said with a wink.

John forced a tight smile and allowed himself to be practically dragged away by Sherlock. His scent shifted from uncomfortable to grateful and pleased as soon as they had rounded the corner.

Sherlock dragged him to the room, locked the door behind them, and checked the peephole to make sure, "John, I thought you were going to see Dr. Mortimer. Why were you with him?" he said gravely.

John shifted on his feet and looked down at his feet, "I was with her, but he compromised our plan and she took off, but he sat down before I had the chance to come back here," he said quietly.

Sherlock's tone softened immediately, smelling John's unease, "Okay, but you need to be more careful. I'm doing my best to solve this case as fast as I can so we can get home, but you need to help me out."

John nodded and looked up to meet his eyes, "I will. Sorry. It won't happen again."

Sherlock stared at him for a minute, in a thinking pose, before speaking again. "It most certainly will not happen again. What clothes are you wearing tomorrow?"

John raised an eyebrow and looked over to where he folded and put his clothes away, "I don't know yet, why?"

"Go pick an outfit and bring it to me," Sherlock ordered softly.

John nodded and obeyed. He picked out a button up with a red jumper and some khakis, then turned to Sherlock with his arms held out.

Sherlock handled them carefully, putting the stack down on the bed, picking up the jumper from the top...

and buried his face into it.

John watched with wide eyes as Sherlock's Alpha side took over and he scented all of John's clothing, first with his nose, then nuzzling into them down on the bed. When he was done, he smiled proudly and folded them back up and placed them on top of the dresser for John to put on the next day.

"There. Now no Alpha will dare to come near you," he said calmly, before turning to go into the bathroom with his own pajamas.

John stood, dumbfounded, staring at the pile of clothes next to him. He had never seen Sherlock act out as an Alpha the entire time he'd known him. Not once.

He eventually snapped himself out of it and changed before slipping under the covers, right before he heard the en suite door reopen. He felt the bed dip behind him and he shut his eyes tight, willing himself to calm down enough to sleep, but he was still a little wound up.

"Sleep, John, and don't let me forget to scent you again before we leave tomorrow in case the smell wears overnight," Sherlock said softly.

John slept fine that night.

\----------------------------------------------------

They got ready the next morning bright and early, since Sherlock had his 24 hour pass to the military base starting that day. John showered (Sherlock added that he could use his soap since it would make John smell more like him), and John did.

He got dressed and stood for a solid 3 minutes, pulling his jumper over his face, to get more of the smell, but he couldn't possibly get enough of it.

Once they were about to walk out the door, John held back a bit, making Sherlock turn around, "John, what are you- oh yes, I told you not to let me forget. Come here, a little closer."

John did as he told and watched Sherlock as he took his right hand and started at his fingertips, running his nose up to John's shoulder. He did the same to the left arm, mindful of John's past wound, but John didn't mind. He was in heaven. Sherlock smelled so good and strong. He wondered how he didn't realize sooner. Sherlock continued nuzzling his nose against John, even burying his face in John's chest before pulling back.

"There. Now if anyone tries to bother you, they'll smell me and back off. If they don't, come get me immediately," Sherlock said and turned to stalk off out the door and down to the lobby.

\---

That had been the day Sherlock had tested the sugar in John's coffee.

He was scared out of his mind, locked inside of that cage in the lab. He could tell he was giving off helpless scents, begging any Alpha near to come save him.

"Sherlock- it's- the hound is-" he couldn't finish a single sentence. Then he heard a deep growl echo through the room and he whined into the phone.

Something inside Sherlock grew dark as he dropped everything and sprinted to the cage he saw John in. He all but yanked the barred door off the cage and saw John on the ground, curled into a ball. But before he had seen John, he could smell John. This wasn't just desperate 'save me' smells.

This was the smell of a heat.

"Sh-sherlock, save m-me," the poor Omega on the floor whimpered.

Sherlock whined deep in the back of his throat and bent down to take the jacket off the sweating man. He had scared John so bad, he triggered a heat in the poor man.

Sherlock scented John until he was calm enough to stand up and lean on the detective as Sherlock found the fastest route to get them out of there and to the car.

Once there, he placed John carefully in the passenger's seat, laid all the way back.

The entire drive to the inn was filled with small pants from both parties and moans from John, as he tried to find a comfortable way to lay down.

Sherlock parked haphazardly in the lot and carefully helped John, who could barely walk, out and into the inn, growling at anyone who even looked at them.

They finally made it back to their room, thankfully before John's surprise heat fully settled in.

Sherlock carefully laid him on the bed and started a warm bath for the Omega, to calm him down a bit. After a few minutes, he came back to find John stripped down to his pants and struggling to tug his shirt off, "Hot! Too hot!" he was whining.

Sherlock's heart tightened and he softly wrapped his arms around John's wrists, pulling them down to his sides. "Let me help you," Sherlock said, patiently unbuttoning John's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, before pulling back.

John whimpered and reached both arms out to the taller man, wiggling his fingers in demand. 

"You can still stand by yourself," he said, to which John whined. "I drew you a bath. Come on," Sherlock said and gently led the Omega to the en suite. John reached to yank his pants off and Sherlock turned away to give him privacy, but John held onto his wrist and muttered a small, "I don't mind."

Sherlock smiled but still looked away as he helped John lay back into the bath.

The Omega relaxed as best as he could and allowed Sherlock to use a cup to pour water over his hair. He purred quietly and enjoyed it until the water got a little bit cold and he got grumpy and started whining again. Sherlock smiled knowingly and got John a towel, looking away as he climbed out of the tub and started to dry himself off.

To Sherlock's immediate surprise, John flung the used towel over his shoulder to the floor and stalked off to the bedroom. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and tentatively followed John out to see where he went by himself. To his surprise, John was picking up soft pieces of Sherlock's already worn clothes from his suitcase and started forming...a nest.

Sherlock watched with wide eyes, knowing not to mess with the busy Omega while he decided what was worth being in the nest. Once John was satisfied with his blanket/shirt pile he had created, he came back to Sherlock (who was trying his hardest to focus on eye contact), and softly tugged him to the bed, "Alpha, nest now," he mumbled as he focused on trying to get the detective to come nest with him.

But that's where Sherlock dug his heels in, "No, John. I'm not your Alpha. I can't nest with you," he tried to convince himself more than John.

John turned back to face him with a deep frown, "Alpha. Come, nest," he said more firmly this time.

Sherlock tried to peel John's fingers from his wrist, but to no avail, "No, John," he said sternly, which made John freeze, "I am not your Alpha. I am not going to spend your heat with you in that way. I will assist you in any other way you need, but I cannot breed you."

John's eyes welled up right in front of him and Sherlock almost regretted what he had said, but it was the truth. This was his best friend he was talking to. He couldn't take advantage of him like that, not while he was in this state.

John flopped onto the bed in a full fit, his face deep in the blankets and he whined loudly to show his displeasure at Sherlock's words. "Alpha, please. Need you. Now. Right now, please," he all but begged.

Sherlock's own anatomy was getting the better of him. John smelled amazing, but he stayed strong and stood his ground. "John, it's me, Sherlock. I'm your friend, not your Alpha. I can't do what you're asking," he said helplessly as he watched John thrash around on the sheets under him.

John turned and looked at him, purring with delight, "Sherlock. Sherlock, my Alpha. 'S hot. Please please breed me right now. Don't want anyone else. Want you, Sherlock," John said, most of his words slurred.

Sherlock stared wide eyed at the wriggling Omega. He had to do something before John went into a full strop and decided anything in their room would work as a replacement for the Alpha who wasn't helping him, but he had no idea what to do.

"John, I can't...I've never shared a heat with an Omega, I might hurt you," Sherlock said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

John gasped, "Please please breed me, hurt me, tear me apart, Alpha!" he demanded, rutting down into the sheets.

Sherlock couldn't breathe. John looked so miserable, thrashing around in the sheets, trying to find friction, begging Sherlock to help him, and Sherlock was losing control over his body to his instincts.

He tentatively stripped down to his pants and slowly stood behind the groaning Omega on the bed. Once John noticed he was closer, he stuck his arse up into the air and canted his hips backwards to encourage Sherlock to get closer. Which he did.

John smelled so lovely like this, his natural scent mixing with the pheromones all around them. Sherlock couldn't get enough of it. He tentatively moved his hand to rest on John's back and slowly leaned down to smell closer. John smelt so divine. Slick was steadily dripping down to his thighs and Sherlock gave in and licked a stripe back up to John's cleft.

John let out a shuddered sigh and sagged into the bed. Sherlock continued his ministrations until John got too worked up and began begging Sherlock to breed him again.

"Please, Sherlock. I won't be mad I promise," John said with a shaky voice, reaching behind to spread himself open for Sherlock, "Please fuck me I need it, please," he begged desperately.

Sherlock chewed on his lip and considered how uncomfortable the Omega must be, then slowly tugged his pants down to reveal his completely hard cock. It was dripping from watching John writhe on the bed for so long.

Sherlock nervously used his index finger to feel John's quivering, slick hole, before dipping the tip in.

John stilled for a second before pushing back against it, "Please please don't need that. Fuck me!" he begged.

"No, John I'm not risking hurting you," Sherlock said sternly before slipping the rest of his finger in John's slick hole. He pumped it in and out a few times easily and added another finger pretty easily too, because of his heat, John's body was inviting and open for an Alpha to use.

After a couple minutes of slow scissoring with his two fingers, Sherlock added a third and that got John's attention.

"Please please I'm ready please I can handle it," John said, his own fingers in tight fists in the sheets and toes curled.

Sherlock kept on with his prep for another minute before John released a loud, long purr and completely spread his legs. Sherlock's logical brain lost to his more instinctive, and primitive brain and lined his cock up with John's entrance and immediately started pushing in. John almost howled in pleasure as Sherlock seated himself inside the Omega. He pushed back and demanded more with a broken voice.

As soon as Sherlock recovered from the suddenness of the heat surrounding him, he began moving in and out, gradually increasing the pace and started fucking the man beneath him.

"Oh-oh yes! Alpha more! More!" John chanted, before clenching down on Sherlock's cock and letting out a delicious broken sounding shout and coming all over the sheets beneath him.

Sherlock slowed slightly, but used John's temporary calmness to lift his hips up until he was kneeling and continued to pound into him, deeper and harder this time. John threw his head back and gasped as Sherlock set a brutal pace, holding John's hips with a grip hard enough to leave bruises.

John pushed back to meet as many thrusts as he could before he felt heat coil in his abdomen again and his cock started steadily leaking again.

Sweat was dripping from both of them at the hard thrusts and John's cock bobbed and swayed under him, dripping profusely.

Sherlock kept going until the vein in his forehead was showing and he was biting his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood. He was going to come soon and his knot was fully formed.

"Breed me! Please give me your knot, Alpha! Make me sore for days! Please yours, only yours!" John yelled, his entire body shaking from the orgasm building in him, "Please Sher-Sherlock, put your fat knot in me and let me milk you dry!"

Sherlock's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he thrusted once, twice, then his knot slipped into the Omega underneath him.

John howled as he came again and squeezed around the knot buried in him.

Sherlock almost collapsed completely, barely catching himself on his hands on either side of John's body on the bed, while he tried to catch his breath.

After a couple of minutes of both parties gasping and moaning at each small movement that tugged at the knot, Sherlock gently moved them until they were laying on their sides and wrapped his arms around the Omega, scenting the open flesh on the back of his neck.

"Is this okay?" he asked John. He was answered with a hum and a slight nod.

"Are you okay?" he tentatively asked, hoping his pace hadn't hurt John or that his knot didn't tear anything.

John turned his head back to meet Sherlock who was leaning over him and grinned. "Never better," he said softly.

Sherlock let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

John leaned up and pressed a tentative peck to the corner of Sherlock's mouth and snuggled back against him. "Thank you for helping me. I know it's not your sort of thing. I hope you didn't feel forced, I don't remember much before you entered me. I must've been delirious."

Sherlock chuckled a bit before he got serious, "Of course I'd help you with anything, but I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to ruin our friendship if I took advantage of you in that state. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, but you were...very convincing," he added quietly.

It was John's turn to chuckle, "Well, I am so glad I was able to convince you, I've wanted this for so long."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Wish it didn't happen like this though. Wish were at home, mating in the safety of our flat, not scaring guests away."

Sherlock wrapped his arms impossibly tighter around John and kissed the back of his neck.

"Well either way, I'm glad it happened at all," Sherlock mumbled, "I rather enjoy taking you from behind like that," he growled into the Omega's ear.

John wriggled against him and hummed. "Well get used to it, because I'm thinking as soon as your knot softens, you're going to need to do it again."

Sherlock growled playfully and settled down behind the Omega again, leaving a gentle kiss behind his ear, closing his eyes and smiling to himself for finally having his amazing blogger all to himself in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
